Some wireless communication technologies may be configured for communication of multiple dedicated services.
For example, the Wireless-Gigabit (WiGig) technology, e.g., according to the Wireless Gigabit Alliance, Inc WiGig MAC and PHY Specification Version 1.1, April 2011, Final specification, is designed to carry multiple dedicated services, such as audio-visual (A/V) and input output (IO).
A network controller, for example, an Access Point (AP), a Group Owner (GO) or a Personal-Basis-Service-Set (PBSS) Control Point (PCP), may be configured to manage the scheduling of traffic between devices of a wireless communication network. For example, a PCP may manage traffic between devices belonging to a PBSS controlled by the PCP, for example, to guarantee a required Quality-of-Service (QoS) for each service.
In dense environments, for example, environments having a plurality of PBSS networks present, communications between devices belonging to a first PBSS may cause interference to devices belonging to a second PBSS.
In such cases, the traffic scheduling, which is defined by a PCP of the first PBSS, may not always be executed as planned, e.g., due the interference from the devices of the second PBSS. As a result, some services, which are to be communicated within the first PBSS, may suffer delay or even starvation, and/or devices of the first PBSS may suffer excessive power consumption.